Bienvenue chez les anges
by noire2jais
Summary: Malgré ces défauts, on savait tous qu'il finirait là haut.


**Bienvenue chez les Anges**

Le médecin sortit de la chambre d'hôpital suivis de plusieurs infirmières.

Je suis désolé. Dit-il à la jeune femme qui attendait dans le couloir. Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, toutes mes condoléances. Vous pouvez aller le voir une dernière fois avant qu'on ne l'emmènent.

Riza hocha la tête et s'avança lentement dans la pièce. Sur le lit reposait le corps désormais sans vie de son supérieur. Elle s'approcha et effectua son salut malgré l'indifférence du colonel. Il avait toujours été indifférent avec elle de toutes façons. A part ce fameux soir.

Trois jours auparavant, la guerre a éclaté a l'Est, une répétition de la guerre d'Ishbal qui sera nommée dans le futur la guerre de Lior, QG des rebelles. L'équipe du colonel Mustang vient d'arriver sur les lieux en renfort. Première journée sur le front, l'horreur, le sang et quelques morts. La fin du jour arrive enfin, une journée au front c'est épuisant et la nuit venue il faut bien trouver une place où dormir entre les tentes-hôpital et celles des officiers. Plus grâce à son influence qu'à son grade, le colonel à trouvé une petite place dans une tente commune pour ses subordonnés. Après une heure passée, couché dans de sommaires sacs de couchages aucun ne trouve le sommeil, ils savent tous que le colonel à été envoyé sur le front pour que ses supérieurs puissent le supprimer discrètement et eux, fidèles hommes, le suive sur le front et dans la tombe jusqu'enfer. Même s'il sont heureux d'être à ses côtés et qu'il ne laisserait leur place à personne et pour rien au monde, ils tremblent de peur face à la mort. Soudain les tentures de la porte de la chambre s'écartent brusquement, révélant le colonel. Il s'avance vers parmi les jeunes soldats, chair à canon de l'armée et rejoint les paillasses ses hommes sur lesquelles il s'assoit près de son premier lieutenant. Ses hommes se sont relevé et Riza n'a pas le temps de sortir de son sac qu'il attrape doucement son visage et l'embrasse langoureusement sous les yeux du régiment.

Depuis que vous êtes sous mes ordres avec votre visage sévère et vos remontrances, … j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de son équipe et parla haut et fort sans faire attention aux jeunes soldats de front sous la tente immense.

Je me doute que la raison pour laquelle je me retrouve au front ne vous est pas inconnue. Si je suis ici c'est parce que l'armée manque de renfort et accessoirement parce qu'un jeune officiel tel que moi doit être supprimé… Mais vous… Fuery ! Lança-t-il soudain.

A vos ordres ! S'exclama celui-ci.

Que vont devenir les petits chiens errants de Central sans vous ?

Chacun fit silence. Fuery courba l'échine alors il poursuivit :

Havok ! Que va devenir votre nouvelle petite amie ? Riza que va devenir Black Hayate ? Breda ! Avec qui le commandant Armstrong va-t-il bien pouvoir organisé ses concours de gros bras ? Et vous Falman ! Que vont devenir les éditeurs de dictionnaires sans votre aide ?

Petit sourire parmi l'assemblée mais pas d'éclats car s'il prenait ça à la rigolade, Mustang venait de bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils allaient tous mourir s'ils persistaient à vouloir le suivre jusqu'au bout.

Je ne vous donne pas l'ordre. Poursuivit-il. Mais le droit de vous en aller.

Le silence se fit plus pesant encore et plus long aussi, chacun imaginait en pensée ce que cette chance de seconde vie pourrait leur apporter. Puis Falman prit la parole.

Et vous colonel ?

Quoi ?

Que va devenir Riza ? Qu'allons-nous tous devenir ? Nous avons passé notre vie sous vos ordres à vos côtés, à vous protéger. Nous ne savons rien faire d'autre et ne voulons rien faire d'autre.

Roy soupira qu'est-ce qu'il les aimaient tous les cinq, ses fidèles homes, les piliers de sa réussite, les panneaux indicateurs qui les ont mené malgré eux vers cette fin tragique. Il leur devait tant, il devrait leur ordonner de partir mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Même vous Riza ? Demanda-t-il.

Surtout moi colonel. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Bon, ben alors au lit, demain on se lève tôt.

Vous dormez avec nous ? S'étonna un jeune soldat en voyant un colonel s'allonger à même le sol parmi ses subordonnés.

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Soldat Kyle Smith, à vos ordres !

Sais-tu que tu vas sûrement mourir demain ?

Oui, mon colonel.

Et bien moi aussi je vais sûrement mourir et je n'ai pas envie de passer ma dernière nuit avec des gros bonnets. Je préfère largement être ici avec vous.

Le silence se fit à nouveau sous la tente, tous avaient les yeux fixés discrètement sur ce gradé qui préférait dormir dans la boue plutôt que de manger des langoustes à une bonne table. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour ses hommes.

Colonel ! S'exclama Smith.

Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

Je veux pas mourir. Prenez moi sous votre commandement .

Qui est votre supérieur ?

Il se fait appeler l'alchimiste écarlate.

Vous êtes mal tombes, mes pauvres. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous si je survie. Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Il se tourna ensuite sur le côté, terminant la conversation. Peu à peu les lampes s'éteignirent sous le dortoir de tissus. Mais Roy distinguait quand même les contours du visage de son premier lieutenant qui lui faisait face, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Malgré la guerre ambiante, elle lui souriait et il lui répondit. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait appliquer son fameux carpe diem, qu'il venait d'exposer et de défendre avec tant de vigueur, sur ses sentiments pour elle et il ne savait pas non plus si elle considérait son baiser de tout à l'heure comme une simple fantaisie pour détendre l'atmosphère ou comme une véritable déclaration. Au moment où il allait prendre la décision de laisser tomber elle se tourna de l'autre côté. La cœur de Roy bondit de joie dans sa poitrine car il connaissait assez bien les femmes et Riza pour savoir qu'elle ne lui tournait pas le dos malgré les apparences mais qu'elle s'offrait à lui en lui accordant l'immense privilège d'assurer ses arrières. Dans le métier qu'ils faisaient on ne confiait pas se genre de missions à n'importe qui et Roy était heureux qu'elle l'ai choisie.. Il se rapprocha doucement dans l'obscurité, passa ses bras autour de son ventre dans un geste protecteur et rassurant et colla son visage dans son cou respirant le parfum naturel de sa peau et de ses cheveux. C'était un moment unique et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le vivre chez lui en temps de paix. Il regrettait aussi que ce soit le dernier.

Le lendemain ils étaient envoyés à la boucherie et voilà ce que ça donne lorsque l'on croise l'Ecarlate en pleine cirse de folie sur un champ de bataille et qu'on tente de l'arrêter. On se retrouve à moitié explosé. Et elle se retrouvait seule au monde… non pas complètement seule. Havok, Falman, Fuery et Breda entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Havok prit Riza contre son cœur, Fuery se blottit contre elle et Falman lui pressa simplement l'épaule tandis que Breda recouvrait le visage blanc du colonel que l'on emmenait. Ce soir ils iraient boire ensemble pour fêter l'entrée parmi les anges du colonel Roy Mustang.


End file.
